When installing components such as, e.g. structural elements, on-board systems or fittings, in an aircraft, it is usually unnecessary to attach the components to a support structure, for example the aircraft structure. However this entails the problems of vibrations of the support structure which occur during flight, for example, being transmitted undamped to the components connected to the support structure. Moreover, additional forces are applied to the components through, for example, deflections of the support structure which likewise occur during flight.
In order to prevent damage to the components in consequence of the vibrations which are transmitted from the support structure as well as the additional forces resulting from deflections of the support structure, the components can be designed so that they can withstand the increased loads acting on them. However, this may increase the weight of the components in a disadvantageous manner. It is alternatively possible to isolate the components from the support structure. However, this frequently entails a considerable constructional expenditure on account of the installation space, which is usually confined on board an aircraft.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method for installing a component in an aircraft which guarantee reliable isolation of the component from a support structure which is subject to vibrations and deflections and at the same time enable the component to be quickly and easily fastened to the support structure.
This object is achieved by an arrangement and a method having the features described below 10.